Dead and Gone, Forever
by Brittd33
Summary: Alex Russo is killed, who killed her? Jerry, Teresa, Max, Justin, Harper, Zeke, or herself? Read to find out, R&R *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! Summary: Alex Russo is killed, who killed her? Jerry, Teresa, Max, Justin, Harper, Zeke, or herself? Read to find out, R&R - yupp thats pretty much it! (: In this chapter, the main point of views are Alex, Harper, and Zeke...**

* * *

><p>~Zeke's P.O.V.~<p>

She's so beautiful. The way her black curly hair bounces as she walks, her laugh, chocolate brown eyes, slim body. Only one person: Alex Russo. Zeke Bekerman was in love with his best friend, Justin's little sister Alex. But he was dating Harper Finkle, Alex's best friend. He can't be in love with Alex Russo. He sat at a booth, in Waverly Place sub sation, drooling as he watched Alex serve people their sandwiches. He quickly snapped out of his gaze as his redhead girl friend walked through the door. "Hey Harper." He gretted.

~Harper's P.O.V.~

I know he's in love with her. Why wouldn't he be? She has the looks, popularity, everything! Every guy at our school falls for her. But I know more about her than anyone else. Like, when she goes to Gigi's smokeouts. It's an insider. All you do it smoke. Anything you can. And makeout, with anyone. So far Alex has made out with at least, every guy in our grade. But I promised not to tell everyone. But if she ever takes Zeke away, guess what honey! I can tell Justin about all your dirty little secrets, and he can run and tell your family.

~Alex's P.O.V.~

"Haper! Get over here!" Alex said snapping her fingers. What's her problem? Rolling her eyes at me? I know all your secrets Finkle, your dirty texts with Zeke, and you have the nerve to be rude to me?

"What?" Harper asked.

"Take over," she paused and looked around to make sure no family members were around, "I gotta go out for a smoke." Harper obeyed and took the notebook, to take orders. I ran outside and ran over to the steps by the resturant Late Nite Bite. I put the cigartte in my mouth and before lighting it, looked around to make sure no one was looking. I quickly lit it, with my black lighter and inhaled. I exhaled, and started coughing. I was coughing up a storm, and could hardly breath. Juliet, Justin's vampire girlfriend ran outside. Crap. Im busted.

"Alex are you alright? I'll get you a cup of water." Juliet ran back inside and Harper came out.

"Alex, come on! Me and Zeke gotta get to clogging lessons!" She yelled waving for me to come back. I put my index finger up, indicating that I needed another minute. Juliet came out with a glass of water and Harper stomped back inside.

"Oh and why are you smoking!" Juliet hollerded.

"Can you possibly be any louder!"

"Sorry."

"It's alright, and thanks for the water. I gotta get back to work." I walked back inside and let little miss goody too-shoes and her boyfriend go to clogging lessons.

* * *

><p><strong>Three reviews and I'll upload the next chapter. Also can you guys check out my other stories? My daughter DAUGHTERS and Tori's Story, those two are Victorious stories Thanks!<strong>

**-Brittd33**


	2. Chapter 2

Only two reviews? :/ Well thanks so much for who ever did review, you guys are the best! (: Please spread the word around to other people on here and ask them to read and review this! :):):) Well heres the next chapter:

* * *

><p>~Jerry's P.O.V.~<p>

What the hell? Why are there cigarettes in Alex's room? I'm gonna kill her! I can't take her behavoir anymore, she gets introuble in school nonstop, she doesn't listen at home, and now she smokes. "Justin! Go down to your shift!" I called over to Justin.

~Justin's P.O.V.~

"Ok dad!" I replied. Well, I guess dad's snooping again. Oh god, he better not come in my room, he'd kill he if he found out what I have in here. I quickly hid everything in a box, and put a lock spell on it. I grabbed my apron and ran down stairs. Ugh, Alex has hickeys on her neck. Good job trying to hide them sis.

~General P.O.V.~

Justin and Alex worked in the subshop, Jerry came back downstairs to make the sandwiches, and Max was in the lair, doing who-knows-what.

"Stop staring at me you freak," Alex said to Justin, realizing he was staring at her three hickeys on her neck.

"Oh, sorry Alex." Harper and Zeke came back from clogging lessons, and Harper took her shift, while Alex ran outside, to talk to Dean. Zeke couldn't stop staring as Alex put her hand on her hip as she talk to her boyfriend.

"So tonight I'm going to Gigi's smokeout, so can we do skiball another time?" Alex asked Dean.

"Yeah, that's fine Russo, I was thinking I can kinda come to Gigi's, what do ya think?" Dean asked moving closer to Alex, sliding his hands down to her hips.

"Yeah, of course babe."

~Dean's P.O.V.~

I saw her hickeys. There were like two or three. I'm going to the smoke thing tonight, I wanna see how much of an animal Russo can be. It kinda turns me on. I looked over into the sub station and saw that Zeke guy staring at Alex. He's like some kind of puppy dog, follows Alex everywhere and always wants her attention. Well just to show him who Alex belongs to I kissed her. First on the lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck while my hands were on her hips. I moved to her cheek, then neck. Hey, I might as well give her one side of her bare neck, a hickey. Three on the right, one on the left. She moaned.

"Russo, we'll finish this tonight at Gigi's." She nodded. I watched that Zeke kid stomp over to Justin, what nerds!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thank you soooo much for reviewing! It means soo much to me! (: Here's chapter 3, oh! And if you have any ideas of what I can add, pleaseee tell me! (:**

**-Brittd33**

* * *

><p>~Harper's P.O.V.~<p>

She's such a sl- I can't say that about my best friend. But I mean, look how she's dressing compared to me! Im wearing a nice purple dress, with fake grapes on it, and a matching hat! The real grapes didn't survive the wash. And she's wearing a black off the shoulder shirt, and jean shorty-shorts. The only thing that doesnt look bad on her is her hair, she has it in a high pony tail; probally so you can see her bra strap on her shoulder that the shirt is hanging off. Of course she has to put her black make up on, what is this girl? Goth?

"What do you think Harper, black high boots, or black uggs?" What should I say, neither of them would make her outfit look any less trashy.

"High black boots," I responded. She put them on and we walked through her bedroom door to leave.

"Alex, where do you think you're going like that?" Yes! Hopefully Teresa will make her take it off. Of course Alex just blew her off and used magic to zap ourselves outta there.

"Alex! You can't just zap yourself out of a conversation with your mom."

"Who cares, what's she gonna do kill me?" Alex said. I shrugged and we walked to Gigi's backyard.

"Everyone the fruit is here! Oh, but it looks like all we have are grapes," Gigi yelled to everyone, making fun of my outfit.

"Harper, I told you to wear something better," Alex whispered to me. Yeah, like your's is any better!

"Hey Russo!" Oh great, Deans here. I texted Zeke and told him to come, so Alex and Dean can be together and I'll still have someone to talk too.

~Zeke's P.O.V.~

Oh, a text from Harper, kinda was wishing it was Alex, not that she would ever text me. Wait, she wants me to come to Gigi's party? With all the cool kids, and Alex? I told her Im on my way, I got a ride over and walked to the backyard, where the music was blasted. The backyard was huge! Harper told me she was by the pool, but at this moment, I dont care where she is, all I wanna find is Alex. I searched all over the backyard, and found her sitting on a bench with Dean. I guess they knida noticed I was staring.

"Do you know where Harper is? She invited me." I knew where Harperr was, that was just the first words that came out of my mouth.

"By the pool." Alex instructed, pointing over to the pool.

"K, thanks." I walked over to the pool and sat next to Harper. Sometimes, I just wished Alex was mine.

~Justin's P.O.V.~

I don't know what to do anymore. Mom and Dad hardly talk, Juliet told me Alex is smoking. I did the only thing I could do. Release the pain. I sit on my floor, take my pocket knife, and slice my wrists. At first it hurt, so much blood escaped my vains, and I didn't know what to do, now it isn't as hard. To keep less scars, sometimes when the slice heals, I just cut over it again. On my right writs, I have five scars, and on my left wrist, I have seven. I had a lighter. I'd put a little bit of the fire on my wounds, to make them heal faster, but I guess that's the one that Alex stole. I'm so done with Alex. Instead of getting her school stuff done, she steals mine, and I get in trouble for not having my work, she took my lighter, I know she goes to Gigi's smokeouts, almost every kid in our school does. Who knows what Alex does there, I just hope she isn't being bad. I locked my door, took the lock spell off my box and took my blue pocket knife. I sat on my floor, thinking of how much Alex has changes in a year. I put the knife on my writs and gently pushed down. I jumped a little, not realizing that for some reason, it really hurt. I slowly moved it across my writs. My eyes started tearing up, but I continued.

~Alex's P.O.V.~

Me and Dean were making out, then Gigi called everyone around the pool. She told us we are going to play truth or dare, and if your to scared to do the dare, there will be consenquences. Everyone sat around in a big circle and she spoke up,

"Ok everyone, if you noticed, there are only about 70 people tops here. My parents wouldn't let me have any more. So how this is going to go is like this," and she pulled a bottle of Coors Light out of her cooler. I glanced over at Harper and Zeke, who had their eyes wide open. "If you're given a dare, and don't want to do it, then you take a sip of this. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded. Dean sat on the ground, with his arm wrapped around my waist, and I rested my head in his shoulder. I'm in love with this guy. Gigi spun a bottle and out of luck, it landed on me. That meant Gigi has to give me a truth or dare.

"Alex, truth or-,"

"Dare," I finished.

"I dare you to take your clothes off, and jump in the pool. And if you don't want to then," Gigi said picking up the beer bottle.

"Yeah yeah I know, I have to take a shot." The only reason I was doing this, was for Dean. He has no idea I'm a wizard, and everytime I'm around him, I can hear his thoughts. Like earlier today, he said when I act wild, it turns him on. I took off my clothing, and jumped into the pool, hoping no one was paying attention to me. I pulled my hair down, out of my high pony tail and jumped in, everyone was cheeing 'Rebble Russo!' I sawm out and Dean gave me a towel. I dried off, and wrapped the towel around me. I sat back down next to Dean and spun the bottle. It landed on Harper. She quickly said dare.

"Tell everyone, the biggest thing that turns you on."

~Harper's P.O.V.~

How could she? Tell everyone what turns me on!

"No."

"No?" Gigi asked taking the beer bottle out of the cooler. "Then drink this Finkle."

"But I'm not old enough too."

"Awh, poor Harper," Gigi said sounding sad, everyone laughed. Why did I even come? I never have fun at these things.

"When Zeke tells me I'm beautiful," I admitted. Everyone laughed. Whatever, I spun the bottle and it landed on Jermey form science! "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I knew Alex hated him, she thought he was a freak, and ugly. But I actually think he is kinda cute.

"Have a ten minute make-out session with Alex."

"Ok!" He said eagerly, while standing up.

"Eww!" I heard Alex yell from the other side.

"You don't get to pick if you want to or not Alex." I said. She rolled her eyes and stood up. She kissed Jeremy from science and I couldn't help but laugh. When they were done she grabbed the bottle from Gigi and told her she had to get his germs out of her mouth. And they game went on for an hour or so. Me and Zeke went home early, and after that, I don't know, and don't wanna know what happened at Gigi's smokeouts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much guys for reviewing! And please no negitive comments and flames thank you**

**-Brittd33**

* * *

><p>~Harper's P.O.V.~<p>

Me and Zeke were playing checkers while Alex walked in. She looked completely wasted. Ugh! Some days I wished Alex didn't exist. I looked at Zeke, who was rushing to her side. Why was he helping her?

"I'm going to bed." I said standing up and walked to my room.

~Zeke's P.O.V.~

I saw my chance. If I helped her up to her room, I could finally tell her how I feel about her. We walked up to her room and I was about to say it. But she ran out the room is a flash. Oh god, I know where this is going. She leaned over the toilet and threw up. Ewwww! I held her hair back so the vomit wouldnt get in her hair.

"Thanks Zeke."

"Your welcome Alex."

~Harper's P.O.V.~

I walked upstairs tosee if Zeke left yet. And there he was, holding Alex's hair back. Hey it looks like she can't get anything done without help from anyone.

"She can do it on her own Zeke, you can leave."

"Well I was just-"

"Gooooooo." He quickly got up and left.

"Can you help me Harper?"

"No. You embarressed me today!"

"What did I do?"

"What turns you on Harper?" I mimicked.

"What was truth or dare! You're suppose to make it interesting!"

"I wanted to kill you!"

"Why don't you!"

"Because! Because you're my...best friend."

"I'm sorry Harper." Did she just really apoligize to me? Wow, maybe Alex isn't all bad.

~Justin's P.O.V.~

Zeke texted me and told me Alex was wasted when she came back from Gigi's smokeout! I'm ready to kill her, then use magic to bring her back to life, and do it all over again.

"Alex!"

"In the bathroom!" She responded.

"Why are you drunk?"

"Im not, can't you tell?" she was trying to make something up.

"Alex!"

"Ok, maybe I am."

"How could you?"

~Max's P.O.V.~

I heard Justin and Alex in the bathroom talking. They act like I don't exist, and it's all Alex's fault. She started making bad chocies and got everyones attention! I heard my mother and father getting involved, and once again, Max isn't appreciated. My friend Richy's dad is a cop, and Richy gave me his dad's gun. Sometimes I think of commiting suiside. To see if anybody would accualty care. I'm mad at Alex, she has no idea how much she hurt me! We were always so close, pulling pranks on Justin, being her partner in crime, me always doing her things, now be barley talk. Sometimes I wish she would just die. Like last week, dad found weed in her room, she said it was mine. And what happened to me? I got a beatten, that's what happened, and she didn't even look sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here is your chapter guise! Please review this chapter! There is deff more to come! This may be seven or eight chapters long(:**

* * *

><p>~Teresa POV~<p>

What did I do wrong? Really, I'd like to know what I did wrong. Alex used to be a trouble-maker. But not too bad. She'd get detention, skip some classes, fight with her brothers, and use magic when she wasn't suppose to. And from what Justin tells me, she goes to Gigi's smokeouts and who knows what she does there.

~Zeke's POV~

"Hey Alex, oh, hey Harper," Zeke said walking into the substation.

"Hi." Alex said.

"Hey Zeke, clogging class is today right?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here."

"Okay, I just gotta get my purse, be right back."

"Okay. Hey Alex, can we talk?"

"What Zeke the freak?"

"Zeke the freak? Thats pretty creative. Anyway, I have to tell you something. Alex, I-I thik I'm in love with you."

Alex laughed," Zeke, you know that I'd never ever ever ever ever go out with you. Right?" She said once she finally stopped laughing.

"But Alex-"

"Let's go Zeke I'm ready," Harper said walking back into the substation.

~Harpers POV~

I saw him and her talking, but about what? Gosh I wish I knew, I hate her...so much. I wish she would just leave already.

~Later that night~

"Harper! Harper get up hurry!" Just yelled turning on my light in the basement. I looked at the clock, four in the morning, what could be so important? I walked up stairs and into the living room, to find Alex laying in a blood pool in the kitchen.

~Justin's POV~

I walked into the kitchen to get a drink and there my little sister laid, dead. Mom stood their screaming and crying, dad sat crying, and Max stared at her like it was a dream.

"Justin Russo?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Office Webb, I'll be questioning each of you. Please take a seat. What was your realationship with Miss. Russo?"

"Well, we didnt really get along. I sometimes wished she would go, but I didn't think she would," Justin explained, trying to hold back his tears.

"Why is that?"

"She changed. She started doing drugs, smoking, drinking, and I didn't like it at all."

~Max's POV~

"Hey there buddy, do you mind if we take a step outside for questioning?" Officer Benson asked Max. He nodded and walked outside with her.

"Who did this?"

"It had to be someone who lives with you guys, or knows how to get in. Do you know anyone who knows where you guys keep the key or something?" Officer Benson asked.

"Well, my brother's best firend, Zeke, my grandma," he leaned in real close to the police officer, "and don't tell my parents I told you, because I can't tell anyone where the key is. But I told George."

"Who's Geroge?" She asked ready to write it down.

"George is my friend I made with magic. He's purple."

"How old are you?"

"13, why?"

"Just asking." She thought he was acting like a three year old.

~Justin's POV~

"Okay Justin, thank you for your time, can you please ask your friend over there to come here?"

"Harper!" Justin waved for her to come.

"Hi, I'm Harper."

"Hello."

~Harpers POV~

"Hi, I'm Harper."

"Hello."

"Just have a few questions for you," The officer said flipping to a clean sheet of notebook paper.

"Okay."

"Okay, how do you know Miss. Russo?"

"We're best friends."

"You two ever have any problems?"

"Umm, just a few sometimes," I admitted.

"Do you know who did this?"

"No." I shurgged.

~Teresa's P.O.V.~

"Mrs. Russo," Officer Benson said waving her hand for me to come her way. I watched Max walk over by Jerry and Jerry put his hands on Max's shoulders. My family is falling apart.

"Hi, please call me Teresa," I said to the cop once we were outside on the balcony.

"Okay, Teresa, I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

"Can you tell me some things about Alex?"

"She is 16, kind of a rebble, her boyfriend is Dean; nice boy. Alex somes, and she goes to these things called 'smoke-outs' at her friend Gigi's huse." I explained.

"Really?"

~Harper's P.O.V.~

"Can you think of anyone who'd hurt her?"

"No," I yawned.

"Alright, thank you Harper." I nodded and walked away from the officer, he then called Jerry over to talk.

~Justin's P.O.V.~

"This is insane." I said.

"It just doesn't seem real." Max said.

"It's ashame.~ Harper said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the last chapter, only six not seven anymore! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>~General P.O.V.~<p>

A few monts had passed since Alex'a death. No one knew who did it, all they had has a slit neck. No hand prints or anything. The decded to just forget the case, the Russo's could finally have a funeral for their loved one.

~Justin's P.O.V.~

I'm wearing my best suit. It's black and I have a little red rose in the pocket. Max was wearing the same thing as me, as well as dad. Mom had a light pink dress on with white heels. Harper was wearing a black dress with tissues attached all over it, with a matching hat.

~Harper's P.O.V.~

I made a great dress last night. I was up till 2 in the morningg, it's a normal black dress with white tissues attached on it, I love it! The only bad thing about it is that I have to wear it to my best friends funeral, I wish we found out who killed Alex.

~Teresa's P.O.V.~

It's my mija's funeral, I can't bear to see her in a casket. We drove to the funeral home and Jerry lead the way in. Before I stpped inside the place I was in tears. We took our seats and Justin asked to say a few words.

~Justin's P.O.V.~

I walked up to the stage and took the microphone.

"Alex Russo was my little sister. We fought over everything but in the end we made up. I remember ne time Alex was trying to get something perfect for my dad, I told her what to get him for dinner. Well that didn't work, so that night I went into her room I siad "Alex get up." She ended up punching me in my stmach," I said, which made everyone laugh. "Then I told her that I would help her so next time she did what she had to do in front of dad, she'd do perfect. "Okay, so I'll do something nice for you now. Tomorrow morning don't use your toothpaste, it's not toothpaste," Alex told me." The entire place started laughing by what I was telling them. "So, Alex had the best sence of humor, she was an amazing sister," I said on the verge of tears. "I miss and love you Alex," I said crying.

~Max's P.O.V.~

Justin just got off stange and I walked up. The thing he was telling the crowd was when Alex was trying to fly the magic carpet. I still don't know what I'm going to say when I get up there. Mom told me to not bring up the word 'magic.' "Hi, I'm Max Russo, Alex was my older sister. We pulled pranks on Justin all te time." Oh! I got what I can say abou her, "Once when we got our report cards, Justin got an A, I actually got a C, and Alex got an F. She tried her best to get rid of it, by ripping it, putting it in a paper shreddar, threw it awaym but everythime she did our teacher would just show up with a new one. I just wish I could have said I love you to Alex more often. I didn't know she was going to leave us." I relized once I looked up that everyone was crying. "Thank you." And I strolled off stage.

~Harper's P.O.V.~

I remembered that. It was Professer Crumbs, he just wouldn't give up, well really the report card wouldn't give up. "Teresa, can I go say a few words? I asked.

"Of course honey," Teresa said putting a hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and walked up to the stage.

"Hi! I'm Harper Finkle. My parents are the Finkles. Anyway, once Alex went with them on one of their tours, she had to use the naem Moxie. Gosh, I felt bad for her. She ended up not wanting to be part of their weird music group and quit. I miss Alex, loosing her is very hard for all of us, I love you Alex." I walked off stage blowing my nose into one of the tissues on my dress, then threw it away. The funeral went on and on.

~Jerry's P.O.V.~

I walked up to say a few words about my daughter, "Alexandra Marie Russo was my only daughter. She did get into a lot of trouble at school but she was amazing. She was born in a cab, and died in a kitchen. I love my baby girl Alex with all my heart. No parents should ever have to go through the pain that I am going through right now," I said crying.

~Harper's P.O.V.~

They burried Alex, now what can she do? Deffenitly not come between me and Zeke anymore. I remember that night like it was yesturday. She was in the living room, and I walked up. She told me to get her some snacks and a drink, who does she think I am? Not her slave. I told her to come to the fridge for a second. She groaned and walked over, but what she didn't realize was that I had a steak knife in my hand. What?" Alex asked me. I turned around and she saw the knife, her eyes popped out of her head. I remember the way she begged me not to do anything dumb with the knife. I told her to shut up, I was tired of being bossed around by her, and I did it. And grinned as I did it too. I laughed. I watched her fall to the ground grabbing her neck. She couldn't stop the bleeding, I washed the knife with bleach and out it back in the draw. I washed my hands, and when I looked down at her she had tears drying on her cheeks. I bit my lip and walked back to my room. She was gone! She can't take Zeke from me anymore! She's dead, gone, forever.


End file.
